


Crime & Punishment

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Drama, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Suspense, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-14
Updated: 2007-01-14
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Draco commits a crime, and Harry is forced to punish him...but is everything how it seems?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer** – They aren't mine. Sigh.  
 **Warnings** – Kinky sex, voyeurism, flogging, rimming. The flogging is severe – it draws blood. Don't like, don't read, but don't flame.  
 **Author Randomness** – Don't you love when a story just falls together, types itself happily without offending you or your muse, and generally makes life good and cute and fluffy? Yeah, me too!

 

** The Crime **

Draco fumbled through the keys, trying to find the right one for the lock, and feeling the other man giggle against his neck.

"Forgotten where you live, blondie?"

"No…new lock…fucking stupid keys…Ah-ha!"

Draco crowed in triumph as he got the right key in the lock and let him and his partner into the apartment. At just shy of six foot, the brunette man was almost four inches shorter than Draco, and he wasn't the blonde's usual type. But he had a firm, muscular body, a beautifully firm, pert arse, and silky soft, sandy-brown hair that fell to his shoulders – he would do. Draco re-locked the door behind him and grinned at his boy-toy.

"Come on, the bedroom's this way."

"Who the hell is this?"

Draco smirked as the brunette's eyes widened in horror, and he turned around slowly to meet Harry's accusing green stare. Draco knew he was slurring his words, but he didn't care.

"This is Mike…"

"Marc."

"Marc…sorry Marc…this is Marc. Me and him are going to go and have sex; I don't care what you do."

All the anger rushed out of Harry's eyes, and he stepped forward, raising his hand to Draco's face only to have it slapped away.

"Draco please…"

"Maybe I should leave?"

"Don't start whining at me. And you, don't go anywhere. Harry'll do what he's told and fucking well like it, and right now he's being told to get out of the fucking way!"

"And what? Listen to you fucking this boy in our bed?"

Draco stilled, and thought Harry's words over carefully.

"You're right, that is unfair. You can watch. Marc, follow me."

Grabbing Harry's arms, Draco steered the brunette into their bedroom and grabbed his wrists, using the short chains that hung off the thick leather cuffs around each joint to bind Harry's hands together behind his back.

"Please Draco…"

"Shut up."

Draco yanked hard on the pyjama bottoms, ripping them down Harry's body and tossing them across the room. He heard Marc's sharp intake of breath and smiled to himself, knowing the boy was reacting to both the size of Harry's prick, and the thick leather band that rested around the base, a beautiful decoration when flaccid, and a painful restraint when aroused, preventing Harry achieving climax. Draco pushed Harry to his knees, and linked the cuffs around his ankles to the ones around his wrists, binding him in place, ignoring his soft pleas.

"Shut the fuck up, or I'll gag you."

Satisfied Harry would do what he was told, mainly for fear of the consequences, Draco turned back to the brunette boy-toy he'd picked up, and smiled wickedly.

"So, Marc, what would you like to do now?"

"I…he…"

"He'll kneel there and watch me fuck you, and he'll be grateful for being allowed to watch. Just ignore him Marc; he isn’t worth worrying that pretty little head of yours over. So, I repeat, what do you want to do?"

Marc looked from the naked man kneeling on the floor, evidently the cuckolded partner of the blonde Adonis that had picked him up in the bar, to the blonde that was leaning against the bedpost, watching him with silver-grey eyes that screamed sex.

"Wanna get fucked."

"Mmm, I bet you do. Why don't you take those clothes off, they look awful uncomfortable."

Draco bit back a laugh as the boy hastened to disrobe, obviously fearing that Draco would change his mind. His body was as beautiful as Draco had anticipated, though his cock was small and thin, but Draco didn't comment. Instead, he gracefully removed his clothes, and raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Care to slick me up?"

That was all the encouragement he needed to show to have the boy kneeling before him, sucking his prick like it was food and he was starving. Draco groaned softly, and looked at Harry. His prick was stood to attention, but his eyes were full of unshed tears, and Draco smirked as he met Harry's gaze.

"Oh fuck…how come you don't suck this good, huh?"

Harry blinked back his tears, and Draco chuckled at the defiance, at the refusal to cry. Pushing Marc off him none-too-gently, he smirked down at the kneeling man.

"Get up on the bed, on your hands and knees, facing him. Let him see how good you look when I'm fucking you."

Again, the man needed no further encouragement, and Draco was soon knelt behind him staring in something close to horror at the gaping hole nestled between pert buttocks. Shrugging softly, he thrust in without warning, and set up a heady pace, altering his position until he found the other man's prostate.

"Oh yeah…scream for me…come on."

Draco held Harry's eyes the entire time he pummelled the brunette, feeling faint contractions as the other man came, and filling the willing ass in front of him with his own seed. Draco put on a show of screaming and gasping and praising the other man, but truth be told he was slightly sickened by the whole thing, and just wanted the man out. Helping him into his clothes, Draco paused at the door and pressed a fifty pound note into a bemused Marc's hand.

"For your taxi. See you around maybe."

Without waiting for an answer, Draco closed the door in his face, and ran a hand through his hair, putting his sneer back in place before heading back into the bedroom. Harry was exactly where he'd been left, and Draco grabbed his hair roughly, yanking his head up to meet his eyes.

"Enjoy that?"

"No…how could you…"

"Oh don't lie; I can see your erection. You're depraved, and you deserve to be treated like this. I think I'll sleep on the couch."

As he reached the door, Draco waved his hand, vanishing all of the bindings on Harry and closing the door behind him. He listened at the door as Harry jerked off, gasping and panting, crying Draco's name as he climaxed. Smiling softly, Draco headed into the living room and collapsed on the sofa; he'd achieved his task…

 

 

** The Punishment **

Draco had been out most of the day, avoiding Harry after the previous night, and he returned a little after nine to find the apartment dark. As he clicked the door shut he felt someone grab him from behind, and a whispered spell bound his arms tightly behind his back.

"You thought you'd gotten away with last night, huh?"

"Let me go Harry."

"No. You don't get to treat me that way; I'm going to make you pay for what you did."

Draco tried to yell, but a ball-gag was shoved roughly into his mouth, fastened around the back of his head so tight it hurt, and then Harry was shoving and pushing him into the bedroom. Draco tried to still his panic, telling himself that Harry wouldn't…couldn't…hurt him, that it was just to scare him, and then, as he was shoved roughly onto the bed, Draco saw Harry's eyes, and one single phrase flashed through his mind.

_'I'm fucked.'_

Harry glared down at Draco as he ripped the blonde's clothes off, tearing them manually from his body until they were nothing more than rags scattered around the room. He couldn't hear properly, the blood was pounding in his ears as he remembered how the blonde had looked on this same bed twenty hours ago. Growling, he turned Draco over and pulled his hips, shoving a couple of pillows under his body so that Draco's arse pointed high into the air, and his legs dangled off the edge from the knee down. Harry grabbed a fistful of Draco's hair and yanked his head back, whispering dangerously in his ear.

"I am going to untie your hands and reposition them. If you so much as think about fighting me, I will dislocate your shoulders, understand?"

Draco nodded, and true to his word, did not try and escape when Harry untied his hands. Mainly because the death grip Harry had on his wrists made it impossible for him to move them anywhere other than where Harry intended them to go without causing himself serious bodily harm. Soon his arms were stretched out above his head, tied to the other side of the bed so that Draco was stretched across the bed at a ninety-degree angle to the way he would normally lie. 

Harry came and knelt at the other side of the bed, allowing Draco to see him while he spoke in that same cold, menacing whisper. Slowly, he lifted up a large flogger, comprised of a thick black handle, and nine thinner, dangerous-looking strips of leather that each ended in a knot. Harry pulled the weapon through his hand a few times, and swished it through the air. He brought it slashing down on the bed so close to Draco's fingers that the blonde felt the air being rudely displaced, and smiled cruelly at Draco's evident fright.

"This, darling, is what you get for hurting me. I am going to hurt you."

Draco whimpered, trying to beg Harry, unable to as his jaw was stretched out by the gag, and then the Gryffindor was out of his field of vision. Draco trembled, he'd never in his life felt as vulnerable as he did right then…and then he heard it. The threatening _swish-crack_ that registered a split-second before pain flamed outwards from his buttocks. Draco screamed against the gag, and thrashed about wildly, trying to escape his bonds, kicking out with his legs in the hope he could hurt Harry enough to buy himself some time. He heard it again… _swish-crack_ …and this time the pain exploded over his right side, the nine lashed splaying out perfectly to decorate him from ribs to hips.

Draco felt tears spill over his blonde lashes, and he screamed all the harder, feeling his throat grate with the effort, and hearing Harry laugh and the _swish-crack_ before the pain was coming strongest from his back. He thrashed about all the harder, and Harry laughed.

"Writhe, darling, and expose more of yourself for me to mark. I want your whole body criss-crossed with welts; blood staining your skin like your seed stained that boy's hole."

Draco tried to twist away… _swish-crack_ …and his buttocks exploded with pain… _swish-crack_ …now his thighs… _swish-crack_ …his back… _swish-crack_ …his buttocks again… _swish-crack_ …and again, Harry focusing all of his effort here… _swish-crack_ …the skin broke, Draco felt hot liquid trickling down his thighs, between his legs… _swish-crack_ …again, and he was going to die of the pain… _swish-crack_ …again, until Draco felt himself teetering on the edge of consciousness…

Harry saw the shift in Draco's body, and dropped the flogger. Untying the blonde, he re-arranged the pillows and threw the blonde onto his back, so that his head was propped up on the pillows, relishing the tears of pain that fell harder when the coarse sheets grazed his wounds. Harry fixed the blonde's hands and ankles to the bedposts and stripped his own clothes off, climbing on top of Draco and kneeling over him, facing his cock and hovering over the blonde's face. 

With a flick of his wand he removed the gag, and Draco's voice carried up to him, broken and pleading.

"Harry…"

"Shut up. Put your tongue to better use, the quicker I cum the quicker it ends for you."

With that, Harry lowered himself down onto Draco, and summoned the flogger over, Draco's tightly bound thighs spread wide open to give him a clear aim at the blonde's cock and balls. Harry slammed the flogger down, and heard Draco's scream catch in his throat.

"You want me to keep doing this? You enjoy it? Because I can keep doing this all night."

That was all it took, and Harry groaned as Draco's tongue breached his sphincter. He moaned, gyrating his hips on the other man's face, and brought the flogger down again, leaving angry red welts over Draco's smooth, hairless sac, and the thick erection that was lay along the blonde's stomach. His other hand moved without Harry's conscious thought, wrapped around his own heaving prick, and frigged roughly, as Harry carried on raining blows on the blonde's most private, most sensitive area, relishing the way the blonde's tongue leaped with each hit. Harry hit down harder, losing himself in the sensations, and watching as Draco's cock jumped rapidly, before exploding as the leather finally broke the skin, the last hit spilling blood and semen all over Draco's body, his erection pulsing hard enough to make most of his lower body twitch as the blood pooled around his sac. 

Harry felt the blonde go limp beneath him, and dropped the flogger, using both hands until he could add his own semen to the mess that was Draco's abdomen and groin. Climbing shakily off Draco, Harry looked down at him. He could have been dead, but Harry found a pulse. Just unconscious.

Grabbing a pair of pyjamas, Harry headed into the living room, vanishing the restraints with a whispered word…

 

 

** The Aftermath **

Draco leant on the frame in the doorway to the kitchen, and Harry didn't turn away from the window as he spoke.

"You all packed?"

Draco watched as Harry took a deep pull from the mug, breathing in the heady scent of a clean Harry and strong Italian coffee.

"Yeah, I'm packed. What time…"

"Whenever you're ready."

Draining his mug, Harry wiped his mouth and turned to face Draco. He held the blonde's eyes for a minute, and smiled softly.

"C'mere Darling."

Draco smiled, and moved dutifully into Harry's arms, masking his wince as Harry's arms brushed over his wounds from the previous night.

"Where…I woke up…during the night I woke up and…you weren't there?"

"I know. I needed to sleep on the couch. I knew that once I'd come down, if I woke up and saw your body like that I'd heal you, and I didn't want to do that until you asked me to."

"Oh. I thought…maybe…"

"What?"

Draco sighed, and stepped back.

"I don't know. I wasn't properly awake. Can you? Heal me, that is?"

Harry nodded, and spoke a strong healing charm, the immediate relaxing of Draco's furrowed brow telling him that the spell had been successful.

"You almost ready to go home?"

"Yeah. Besides, the property-developer gets back today, and might object to us being in her show-apartment!"

"You think? I guess I should probably cast a few cleaning charms then. I'll do that in a minute. Do you want any breakfast?"

"No, I just want to go home. Can I have my ring back?"

Harry nodded, and summoned a small red-velvet box to him, opening it to reveal their wedding bands, which they'd both taken off before Thursday's game. He slipped Draco's onto his elegant finger reverently, and smiled as Draco put his back in place. Linking their hands together, Harry pulled Draco into a deep kiss, pulling back only when he felt the urge to bend the blonde over the kitchen table, or be pushed up against the cabinets, whichever suited Draco.

"Come on Love, holiday's over. We have to start planning for next year!"

Draco raised an eyebrow, and smirked at Harry.

"You talk like I don't let you act out your fantasies in real time!"

"I know you do, and I am eternally grateful to you, your patience with me, your acceptance of me, and Victoria's Secret, for those real-time fantasies! But these holiday's are inspired! They're the best idea you've ever had, and I like thinking up new depravities during the year. Though how we're going to beat this year, with cuckolding and flogging, I do not know."

Draco smiled coyly, and ran a hand through Harry's hair.

"We could always reverse the tables. Have me kneeling on the floor, and you flogged half to death."

"That sounds like a plan. See – this is why we need the fantasy-holiday, I don't ever want another man in our bed."

"I know, me neither."

"Dray, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"What made you grimace, right before you fucked Matt?"

"Mike. And was my grimace that obvious?"

"I thought it was Matt?"

"I don't know, maybe it was Max?"

"Who cares? Yeah, your grimace was that obvious."

"Oh. It was him! We have sex like rabbits, in every position known to man and a few known only to the gods before us, and you are always deliciously tight, and I know I am too. But he was just this gaping hole; it was like fucking a sock!"

Harry laughed, and pulled Draco close.

"Poor baby. When we get you home I'll let you fuck my nice tight hole, to remind you what it should feel like."

Draco purred softly, and ran his hands over Harry's zipper.

"What are we waiting for then? Have you got the list?"

"On the table."

Draco smiled, and murmured the charm to send their bags on ahead. Pausing briefly to read over their list, he pulled Harry tight against him and apparated the two of them back to their country Manor and their own big, bouncy, marital bed…

 

 

Clara DeVine showed the prospective tenants into the kitchen, and was talking to the young man when his fiancé shrieked and picked up a piece of paper from the table. Clara and the man rushed over to read the list, and called the police. Later on, when she returned to the office, her boss dragged her through the seven circles of hell over her irresponsibility in leaving the show-apartment unattended during the first week of July, which for the past seven years had been a week when some poor estate agent's show-apartment was turned into a den of iniquity, the only hint of this a list left in the apartment detailing the events of the week. The culprits had never been caught, and the police weren't interested in the case as nothing had been taken or broken or harmed by the incidents. But in estate-agent circles, the week was infamous.

In wizarding circles, the week was infamous too, for being the anniversary of the couple of the century, Draco and Harry Malfoy-Potter, a week in which the most lavish parties were held, none of which the guests of honour attended.

Alas…it was destined to be that no-one from either world would ever make the connection between the infamous weeks…except two young, happily married men…or so they thought…

 

 

**Lion and** _Dragon_ **were here having a fantasy-holiday!**  
 **Saturday – Arrive, shop, make the apartment look like a home.**  
 _Seriously – people actually buy houses based on these soulless  
show-apartments?_  
 **Sunday – Deny me an orgasm until my voice cracks from tears**  
 _Monday – Fist me_  
 **Tuesday – Fuck me in public places (note the plural, Dragon!)**  
 _Wednesday – Plural is duly noted. Role-play – pick me up as a hooker  
(resplendent in skirt, slutty top and lingerie), promise me lots of money   
for depraved acts, then knock me about until I let you off with not paying   
(you may need to hire a car though Lion)_  
 **Thursday – Car hired, don't let me forget to take it back this  
morning. Make me watch you fuck another man**  
 _Friday – Whip me until I bleed (punish me for the above baby, you  
know you want to!)_  
 **Saturday – Clean up, and leave. Thanks for letting us borrow  
your apartment!**  
_Yeah, thanks a lot!_

 

 

 

Hermione hung up the phone and groaned softly. She'd called her cousin that evening, and the main topic of conversation was the disgracing of one of her cousin's co-workers, Clara DeVine. In estate agent circles, the first week in July was not a week to leave show apartments unattended, and Hermione ran back over the conversation, chuckling at her cousin's innocent words.

_"…I think 'Lion' and 'Dragon' are pet-names…"_

Smiling softly, Hermione turned back to the stew on the stove and her young son in his highchair.

"She's right baby, they are pet names, but we won't tell, will we?"


End file.
